


Undefeated

by xshadesofpurple



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshadesofpurple/pseuds/xshadesofpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mess of fluff about waking up together and sharing clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefeated

Blue eyes slowly opened to let in the sunlight streaming through the window, blinking a few times in order to adjust to the brightness. Still groggy with sleep, it took Troye’s brain a few seconds to process where he actually was. With so much travelling, he couldn’t always remember what city he was waking up in. It was always a different bed, a different hotel room, a different atmosphere. But today, he found himself in his childhood bedroom, a small smile of contentment on his lips as his tired brain finally realized that.  
  
For Troye, Perth was the place where he escaped from the rest of the world. A place where he could forget about his career and his busy life, at least for a little while. It was a place where he could be truly relaxed and at ease, surrounded by his family and friends.  
  
Letting a sigh of contentment slip past his lips, he turned his head slightly to the right, a smile immediately spreading across his face when he saw the mess of sandy brown hair on the pillow beside his own.  
  
Troye’s sleep-ridden brain had almost forgotten that Connor had flew in the night before. He’d been so tired from jet lag that he had almost immediately sunk into Troye’s bed and fallen asleep, but not before he had managed to remove his clothes, something Troye was very thankful for at the moment.  
  
Connor was asleep on his stomach, the sheets pooled around his waist with just the hem of his boxers peaking through. His arms were wrapped around the pillow, hugging it lightly, one underneath and the other over top.  
  
Troye let himself admire his disheveled hair, the strong line of his jaw, the way his lips were slightly parted as they let out even breaths of sleep. Blue eyes moved down toned arms to strong shoulders, eventually taking in the soft muscles of his back that Troye was glad the sheets had managed to reveal.  
  
He smiled to himself, reaching out a hand to gently trace the freckles that were scattered across Connor’s body, his fingers moving slowly from one to another, soaking up the warmth of his skin as the sunlight continued to shine across his back.  
  
Troye didn’t know how long he went on like this. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours even. All he knew was that he could do it for years and he would never get tired of it.  
  
Eventually sleepy green eyes fluttered open, thin lips curving into a smile when they noticed Troye, “Morning,” he mumbled out, his voice husky with sleep.  
  
“Morning,” Troye hummed back, his fingers continuing their dance across the other’s back, “How’d you sleep?”  
  
“Great,” Connor answered honestly. There was something about falling asleep with someone you love after having not seen them in awhile that managed to ease away any stress that may have otherwise kept him up at night.  
  
“But I really need a shower,” he added, “Flying makes me feel gross.”  
  
Troye chuckled, “Go. You stink,” he teased, crinkling up his nose in feigned disgust, finally pulling his hand back to himself.  
  
“Mean,” Connor pouted, getting off the bed with a stretch, giving Troye the chance to admire the front half of his body this time, which he did unabashedly, letting his eyes run up and down.  
  
He was knocked out of his reverie by a soft pillow to his face, “Pull yourself together,” Connor said with a laugh.  
  
“I can’t help but appreciate the view,” Troye smiled, a playful tone to his voice before finally sitting up as Connor grabbed a towel, “I’ll make you coffee while you shower,” he added.  
  
“Uhg, you’re the best,” Connor said, a sincere smile on his face before he bent down to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.  
  
Troye hummed, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment to enjoy the serenity that was the simplicity of their kiss.  
  
When Connor broke away to head to the bathroom, Troye finally managed to get out of bed, enjoying a stretch of his own. His eyes darted around the room, in search of something to cover up his own exposed torso before he headed to the kitchen.  
  
He noticed a pool of red on the floor near the end of his bed and smiled, quickly reaching down to pick up the maroon sweatshirt with yellow letters scribbled across the front and pull it over his head.  
  
Troye could never fully understand how a piece of clothing could make him feel at home, but the way the light scent of Connor’s familiar cologne engulfed him and how it somehow felt like Connor’s warmth was infused in the seams, gave him a sense of tranquility that he only ever felt when he was with the boy himself. It didn’t matter that the material hung a little loose on his skinny frame and it didn’t matter that this sweatshirt had been on more airplanes in the last few days than he had been on for weeks. The only thing that mattered was that it was Connor’s and for him, Connor was home.  
  
Taking one more second to enjoy the comfort of the sweatshirt, he headed upstairs to grab them both a cup of coffee.  
  
When he returned to his bedroom a few minutes later, he smiled to find Connor standing there, running a towel through his damp hair. He was dressed now, wearing a pair of olive joggers and a slightly wrinkled white tee.  
  
“I was wondering where that went,” the green-eyed boy said, smiling when he saw Troye wearing his clothes and holding two mugs of steaming coffee.  
  
“It looks good on you,” he added as he took a step forward, taking one of the cups from Troye’s hands and pressing another soft kiss to his lips.  
  
Troye sighed happily.  _This was how every morning should be_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a million other things I should probably be working on but then I did this, so here you go.
> 
> xx Angela


End file.
